


His Brother

by eatjisung, SluSlu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Armpit Licking, Armpit sniffing, Brotherly Love, Cum Eating, Dirty Talk, Facials, First Time, Identical Twins, Incest, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, PWP, Pure Porn, Self-cest, Snowballing, Taking pictures of each other, Twincest, Very close brothers almost codependent (do not try at home), getting caught masturbating, handjobs, nothing but gratuitous nastiness, soft moments, thigh fucking, twins han and jisung fuck, under-the-table almost-footjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatjisung/pseuds/eatjisung, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluSlu/pseuds/SluSlu
Summary: Han and Jisung loved each other.Two identical halves of the same whole - that’s what they were.Growing up together only made their bond stronger. There was never a day where they went without one another._____“Silly baby, I’m always with you. Don’t you get tired of it, cause I don't.” Jisung gently brushed the stray strands of blonde hair off of his brother’s forehead, and pulled Han close to him.“I love you, brother. Let’s stay together forever.” When Han finished the sentence, he leaned in to softly kiss his brother on the lips.
Relationships: Han Jisung / Han
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hii~ Welcome to another trashy, nasty story. 
> 
> Please mind the tags! If there's something making you uncomfortable, I suggest that you not read it.

Han and Jisung loved each other. 

Two identical halves of the same whole - that’s what they were.

Growing up together only made their bond stronger. There was never a day where they went without one another. 

Jisung squeezed his brother’s hand, the two of them sitting together enjoying a family night in, along with their parents, that were perched on the couch, while they had comfortably settled on the old rug by their feet, eating the greasy pizza they’d ordered - a real treat. 

From the TV screen came the sounds of some old thriller that Han loved. He was totally engrossed, big eyes shining, taking in every word. Jisung could only admire how cute the boy was. Jisung felt a wave of softness wash over him, looking at his brother. That’s why the next second, he was pecking his brother’s cheek. 

Their parents didn’t say anything, having gotten used to this behavior already. Not many brothers were this affectionate, after all. The two boys had always been extraordinarily close…

Jisung felt his eyes closing unwillingly, the day's events had tired him out. He slowly stretched as he willed himself up off the floor, making sure to put his dirty plate away. 

“Goodnight everyone, I’m heading to bed now.” He called out. 

His parents responded in time with a “Goodnight” and a smile in his direction.

In what had become routine, Han jumped up to follow his brother, grabbing his hand. “Me too, ‘night everyone!”

“Hannie, don’t you want to finish the movie?” His mother asked, exasperated.

“Nooo, I want to finish it with Jisungie.” He answered brightly, clearly not tired at all. 

His mother chose not to answer, instead sharing a glance with their father. This, again. They really had to have a serious talk with the boys. But for now, they would just let them be.

The twins went upstairs to their bedrooms, hand-in-hand, leaving their parents alone on the couch with only their thoughts and each other.

* * *

“Did you see the way mom looked at you? She looked pissed.” Jisung plopped down onto the cramped bed that was placed next to the window, watching his brother following along and placing his head on his shoulder. 

“Hannie, you know you don’t have to follow me - if you wanted to finish the movie you could just stay.” He told his brother, gently stroking his hair, letting his fingers get tangled in it. 

Jisung loved Hannie’s room, because when they were laying together like this, they could peer out the window and watch the world outside. The faint splatter of moonlight through the glass lit up the room; there was no need to switch the cold, harsh lights on to be able to catch each other’s glances. It was far more intimate this way. 

“But, if my brother isn’t with me, I can’t enjoy it.” Hannie snuggled closer to Jisung, loving the feeling of the other’s hand running through his hair. 

“Silly baby, I’m always with you. Don’t you get tired of it, cause I don't.” Jisung gently brushed the stray strands of blonde hair off of his brother’s forehead, and pulled Han close to him.

“I love you, brother. Let’s stay together forever.” 

When Han finished the sentence, he leaned in to softly kiss his brother on the lips. Jisung reciprocated, wrapping his arms around his twin. Their lips moved slowly the first moment of the kiss, but Jisung quickly changed the pace, poking with his tongue against the other’s lips, asking for permission. Han didn't hesitate, obediently opening his mouth wide open so his Jisung could use it as he pleased. You could say Hannie was addicted to the taste of his brother. Not wasting a second, Jisung started to lick into the blonde’s mouth. Han let out a pleased hum when he felt his brother. 

It was such a wet, sloppy kiss; just like both of them loved. They kept going for what felt like hours, tasting the pizza they ate previously on each other's tongues. 

The two heard the sound of footsteps outside their door, but they didn’t have enough shame to stop. It’s not like it was wrong, right? It’s just brotherly, after all.

Jisung eventually pulled off of his brother, watching the string of saliva connecting their mouths break. 

“Hannie, I’m tired, ‘m wanna sleep.” Jisung complained, voice breathy and exhausted. 

“But Sungie, I want more kisses, kiss me more.” Han puckered his lips, making puppy eyes so his brother would give him more. 

“Uh, only one more minute and then we go to sleep, okay?” Jisung gave in to his brother - like he always did. There was nothing that Hannie could not get once he set his mind to it, especially from his brother.

The twins wrapped their arms around one another once again, their lips already glistening with each other’s spit and hair mussed. This time, they immediately jumped into it, kissing each other like their lives depended on it. 

Eventually, impossible as it may seem, even Han tired out. The two of them lay back on the same twin-sized mattress, meant only for one person - Jisung was just a ‘visitor’ - and fell asleep, relaxed in each other's safe arms. 

“Ji, we really have to ask for a new bed...” 

“Mmmh, tomorrow.”

* * *

“Mom, me and Jisungie need a new bed, preferably double size.”

Their mom almost choked on the food. It was 10 am in the morning currently, the family sitting at the table, eating freshly made pancakes. 

“W-what, Why? God please don't tell me you ... broke it.” Their mother said this, horrified, like all her worst suspicions had been confirmed. 

“No, don’t worry, it’s just pretty snug for me and ‘Sung.”

“You two are ridiculous, you have your own beds, use them!” 

“Oh yeah, about that. We don’t need Jisung’s room anymore. Let’s make it dad’s office.”

Dad perked up at that. “You know, I’d love an office space.” He looked at his wife expectantly.

She hesitated, on one hand, she _would_ like her husband to have his dream office, but her sons...they were really insistent on being together every single minute of the day, asleep or waking. It was almost unhealthy.

“Instead of sharing a room and being every living second with each other, you two should sleep in your own beds.” 

“But mom,” Jisung whined out. “We’re brothers! I feel safe with Han. I really don’t want to sleep without him. Please, please, you can use that room for whatever you want.”

“Yeah, please, honey? I always dreamed about it, and the boys offered it themselves.”

She rubbed at her temples and frowned. 

“Fine… go ahead. But you two,” she gestured to her sons, “we need to have a serious, long talk today.” 

Han and Jisung stiffened at their mom’s tone, exchanging a quick look. She rarely spoke this way; it was clear she was being dead serious. 

“Boys!” The father enthusiastically called them, “Let’s have a boys day out tomorrow, eh? We’re heading to Ikea.”

* * *

One week after a successful Ikea trip - they’d scored a brand new office desk, and a queen sized bed - and a few days of working on their father’s dream office and _their_ soon-to-be shared room, the new layout was ready. 

The twins were sitting on their new freshly made bed, fingers intertwined. 

“Hannie?” Jisung said with a sad tone. “Do you think we’re really in the wrong here? Is it possible to be … too close, like mom said?” 

Han couldn’t stand his brother’s unhappiness. He pulled him closer to his chest and kissed the top of his head in a soothing gesture.

“I think Mom’s just trying to pull us apart. She keeps saying these things - but how can this be wrong? It’s just kissing. We are brothers anyways… lots of family members kiss.” 

Jisung sat on the bed, mulling over Han’s words for a few seconds, before making up his mind. “You’re right, Hannie. Honestly, I don't think I could live without your kisses.”

Han smiled at his words.

The two of them sat in silence together for a while, enjoying each other’s company. Eventually, Jisung lay back against the pillows, now enjoying the ample space in their new bed. Han joined him, and they sat next to one another. Jisung lay his head on his brother’s shoulder and whispered, “kiss me, please.” How could Han deny him, when he asked so sweetly? 

Once again, the twins lay there intertwined in each other’s arms like they were the only two people left on earth. 

* * *

Han rapped his fingers against the desk, watching the clock tick gruellingly slowly. He missed his brother. Going more than eight hours without Jisung every day was particularly boring for him.

The boy was so happy hearing the final bell; He quickly threw everything inside his bag and left the class, heading out to the usual spot where his dad picked the boys up - knowing that he would finally see his Jisungie again. 

Han’s eyes lit up when he saw Jisung in the distance, standing on their spot. As if it was instinctual, his feet automatically started to run past all the students flooding out of the school doors. The only thing on his mind was his Jisungie.

He came closer, heart filled with warmth, and butterflies filling his tummy to the brim, after seeing his brother's heart-shaped smile directed at him. 

Jisung opened his arms wide, and Han didn’t miss a beat, enthusiastically jumping towards him. The black-haired-boys face morphed into a uniquely dramatic shocked expression. But his instincts didn't fail him - he caught Han in his arms with ease. His hands settled on his brother, holding him up steady, close to his body. In a rather embarrassing mistake, Jisung realized that his right hand was planted firmly on his brother’s surprisingly soft ass... This was not the plan, but deep down, Jisung wanted to feel more of it. 

Fuck hormones. 

What made his situation even worse was Han’s soft gasp right next to his ear, responding to his touch. Jisung quickly realized that whatever he just felt was really, really weird. He quickly put Han down, but couldn’t shake that weird feeling in his stomach. Jisung couldn’t have gotten … turned on by Hannie, could he? 

After what felt like hours for Jisung, they finally entered the car, taking the back seats. Jisung comfortably sat in his usual place, on the left. 

“How was school today, boys?” Their father asked, already knowing what their answer would be.

Exactly in time came the response: a harmonious “Good” from the backseat.

“That's great,” He responded in monotone and started the car engine. “Let's go home, boys. Mom made your favorite dinner." 

Both boys were happily chatting in the back, when suddenly Jisung sensed movement next to him. Before he knew it, he felt a weight on his lap as Han confidently sat himself down on Jisung’s lap like it was his favorite place.

“Hannie?” Jisung whispered, not wanting to draw their father’s attention unnecessarily.

“Yeah, ‘Sung?” Han innocently asked.

“Why are you on my lap?” 

“I missed you too much today, Sungie. I just want to be close to you right now." At that he snuggled even closer to his brother, his face resting on his soft locks that smelled so familiar. 

Jisung softened for his brother. The desire to kiss him was so strong... but he couldn’t - not now. 

Jisung’s eyes nervously sifted to his dad's face, but he was relieved when he clearly wasn't worried and instead was focusing on the road ahead of them, as well as the sugary pop song playing on the radio.

Han softly hummed along to the song, relaxed in his brother’s lap. Jisung envied that relaxation, posture tense, and his hands awkwardly settling on his own thighs.

Why was he having these thoughts about his brother - his Hannie, the person he was attached to since they were born? This was all so strange to him. But the thoughts wouldn’t leave his mind. His hands still remember the accidental touch, the soft flesh in his hands, perfectly fitting into his palms. He ached to touch it more. If someone would be able to read Jisung’s mind at this moment, they’d absolutely be disgusted. 

He did his best to keep himself under control, but the sound that Han made kept running through his mind. If Jisung was honest with himself, he would love to hear more of it, but he kept that thought buried. And now his brother was sitting in his lap, the soft ass pressed against him, sweet voice resounding in his ear, completely clueless that his brother is suffering right now. Or so he thought. 

“Sungie, are you okay? You look lost.” Han asked, a tinge of worry audible in his voice.

Jisung blinked, his brother’s voice bringing him back to reality. “Huh?”

“Hello? Han waved his hand in front of Jisung’s face. Han’s smile faded when he saw the expression on his brother’s face. “Is something bothering you, brother? We can talk about it at home, if you want to?”

“Yeah, let’s talk about it later.” Jisung responded stiffly, hoping that discussion would never come.

* * *

Once they arrived at home, Jisung ran straight upstairs, to their shared bedroom. He quickly changed into something more comfortable, not realizing that he left the door ajar. 

Jisung was struggling, almost desperate, heat pooling in his stomach. He sat on the bed, hoping to get off quickly before Han came back from his shower.

Through his grey sweatpants (and nothing else) his problem was clearly visible to anyone who saw him - and hopefully, it would be no one. 

But like always, Han saw everything. His brother really knew him better than he knew himself. 

The blonde boy confidently strode into the room, already done with his shower. His eyes lit up with glee, and amusement, when he saw what Jisung was doing, his stuffed hands down his pants, clearly doing something not-so-holy. 

“Oh, Sungie?” So _this_ was the problem… it all clicked inside Han’s mind, making him giggle to himself. “Didn’t expect you to be this shameless.”

Jisung furiously blushed, having been caught in the act, and scrambled to cover himself with the blanket. “I-I, sorry.” 

But Han definitely didn’t mind at all. Jisung looked so delicious at the moment; Han had thought about it for the longest time. He was waiting for the opportunity for years but he needed Jisung to be ready too, before they could finally make love the way it’s supposed to go. 

Han confidently walked straight to the bed, sitting on his usual side, right next to Jisung pulling the blanket with his small, nervous hands. Han saw his brother’s wide eyes looking at him underneath the cover of the blanket. 

“Don’t be so shy, Sungie. We’re _literally_ the same and, after all, it’s your room too.” Han reached for the hem of the blanket, wordlessly asking for permission. But Jisung slid it off, completely, himself. Han was surprised at the confidence - it felt like his brother wanted it just as much.

“You seriously want me to- right here?” Jisung asked.

“Why not?” Han countered. 

“Well, you asked for it yourself.” Shyly, Jisung slid his sweatpants down a little bit, his dick springing free against his stomach, completely exposed to his brother’s gaze.

“Wow, it really is the same.” Han said, gawking at it.

“What’d you expect? We’re the same in every way.” Jisung started to touch his thick length slowly, totally focused on the feeling of Han’s gaze, as his brother watched him pleasure himself. He traced his fingers from the tip down to his balls. 

“Yeah, Sungie, we really are…” Han felt hot watching his brother touch himself right in front of him. His cock was on full display, he saw every vein of his brother’s dick.

He took in the way Jisung looked, the look on his face, the little gasps he made each time he rubbed the sensitive tip of his cock and the way it glistened from all the precum he was leaking - his brother was so wet already. 

For the longest time, Han had thought about what Jisungie tasted like. His mouth tasted heavenly, but Han bet that his delicious cock tasted even better. His mouth watered, he needed to taste it right now. 

“Mmh, stop staring at me like that, Hannie.” He accidentally moaned out his name, and Han couldn’t wait any longer. He lowered his head, taking in the surprised expression of his brother when he neared his throbbing dick.

“Sungie, ‘m, can I taste you? Just one lick, I swear.” At this point, Han’s shame had jumped out of the window a long, long time ago.

“Fuck, Hannie, you’re crazy.“ Jisung said breathily and brought a hand to his face, hiding his cute round red cheeks. Despite _everything_ , he didn’t find it in himself to stop stroking his hard cock desperately. 

“Please, Sungie... I need it.” He looked up at his brother’s face, watching him lose control over his actions. 

Jisung hesitantly nodded down at him and pulled his hand away. “But be gentle.”

Han was never this excited in his entire life. He leaned over and licked a long stripe across the underside until he reached the leaking tip. It tasted so good, so hot and musky - he wanted to taste more and more. He watched Jisung’s legs shake at the contact. 

“Hannie, your tongue, ah.” Jisung felt so good, just one lick made him lose his mind… he wondered how it would feel if Hannie took it entirely.

“Please, let me taste you more, please, please, brother, let me put your cock in my mouth.” Han begged, sounding so hot that Jisung was already far gone. 

“F-fuck, yeah.”

In a mere second, Han’s tongue was back on his brother’s dick. He placed his hand firmly at the base, putting the tip in his mouth. He knew he wouldn't be able to take it whole, so he started off with a little bit - at the most tasty part. Swirling his tongue over the tip, he savored the taste that had become his favourite one. Now, he had all the freedom to taste it as much as he wanted. Han peppered kisses all over his brother's dick; slowly, softly, lovingly. He watched Jisung pant at the lewd action.

Jisung never received a blowjob in his life, it felt so different from his hand. He felt so good - the way Han licked and sucked at his dick so eagerly made him lose his mind.

Jisung was moaning and jolting the whole time, it made pride swell inside of Hannie - it was him who made Jisungie feel this good. Han’s own dick was already leaking, his underwear was so wet from all the precum, all because he had his brother's dick in his mouth. Hannie never knew he was _such_ a pervert, so wet just from the taste of his Jisungies cock. He could cum just from sucking his brother’s big dick. 

Han pulled off of Jisung, catching his breath briefly. Before Jisung could even say anything, Han took his cock back into his soft, wet mouth, taking it deeper than before, slowly bobbing his head up and down along the tip while his hand snuck down, cupping his balls and squeezing them very gently.

“H-Hannie-” Jisung whined out the boy’s name as he quickly reached his climax. He didn’t have a chance to warn his brother before he came down his throat with a loud moan. 

Han let out a little surprised yelp - he didn’t expect Jisung to cum so quickly. But the surprise didn’t last long. He happily took all of it in his mouth, loving the way that the boy’s cum felt on his tongue.

“-’m really sorry, Hannie. I-I didn’t mean to do it in your mouth.” Jisung blubbered out, coming down from the high of his orgasm. 

Han didn’t comment on the apology, keeping his mouth shut. He wanted to savor the taste for as long as he could. Suddenly an idea struck him - he moved up and looked into his brother’s eyes. 

Han watched Jisung stare at him questioningly, mouth hanging open unintentionally. He moved closer, quickly pulling the boy into an open-mouthed kiss. Tongue licking into Jisung’s mouth, spreading his own cum all over - so he could taste it well too. Jisung reciprocated with even more vigor, he loved to share with his brother. After all, they shared everything. They were one and the same. 

Jisung was the first one to break the kiss, and then the silence. “Why have we never done this before?” 

“I thought about it all the time, Sungie. But you know why we haven’t...” Han said, a little bewildered about what had just happened. 

“It doesn't matter- You're a part of me, they just don't understand.” 

“You’re right, baby. Who cares what they think, you’re the only one I want, anyways. I love you so much, Jisungie.” Han said, looking right into Jisung’s eyes before leaning into him.

“I love you too, Hannie.”

“Sungie?”

“Yeah?” 

Han started to slowly trace his finger across his brother’s firm chest, looking seductively into his eyes. “I want to try more things with you.”

Jisung hesitated a bit, his eyes widening at the implications. 

“L-Like, uh, s- you know.” 

Han leaned in and whispered in his ear. “I want you, I want you so much, Jisungie. You have no idea how much. I think I'll go insane, brother, please?”

Fuck, Jisung liked the way that his brother sounded when he was begging for him way too much. 

He rubbed circles into Han’s back reassuringly. “How are you so perfect?” 

“Only for you,” Han smiled sweetly at him, “But do I take that as a yes, Ji?”

“Yes, always. Anything for my lovely brother.”


	2. Chapter 2

Han cracked his eyes open, disoriented. The left side of the bed was empty - that was a rare occurrence. Jisung must already have headed downstairs.

He stretched out slowly, and sat up himself, cracking his neck, already missing the presence of his brother. Yet at the same time, he felt a sort of giddiness. There were so many possibilities - once the line had been crossed, there was so much more they could do together than just kissing. 

The blonde made his way downstairs quickly, his empty stomach loudly complaining. When he entered the kitchen, he saw Jisung sitting with their mom at the table, quickly piling toast into his mouth. The two’s eyes met and they shyly exchanged a smile. 

“Han? You’re late.” His mother abruptly placed his plate in front of him. “This isn’t like you, is everything alright?” He felt a gentle touch against his forehead. “You seem fine, sweety.”

“Don’t worry mom, I’m really okay. I just overslept.” Han reassured her cheerfully. She didn’t comment further and just continued her meal.

The breakfast was relatively uneventful, unlike most other days. The twins remained quiet - suspiciously quiet as opposed to their usual loud banter. 

Their mother wondered to herself - what was going on? She didn't miss the way they shared some glances, clearly understanding that something had happened. But they were adults now, even if they didn’t act like it most of the time. She resolved to let them handle it themselves, for now at least. 

She watched as the two left for school, before leaving to work herself.

* * *

Jisung came home exhausted. It’d been a long day at school, and today for P.E., they had to run so damn much. All he wanted was to jump in the shower and relax. He quickly entered the door, putting his bag down and heading straight to the bathroom. But Han clearly had other ideas in mind - he wouldn’t stop clinging to him. 

“Han, please, let me shower. I'm really gross right now... Trust me, you want to wait.” 

“Jisungie, let me help you at least, pleaseee.” Han kept clinging on to the poor boy. It was as if the ‘ _really gross_ ’ part went in one ear and came out the other. 

“Help me?”

“You look so tired, Sungie. Let me help you out of those.” He glanced down at Jisung’s absurdly skinny jeans - he could see every outline of the perfect legs because of the way that they hugged his body perfectly. What drove Han even wilder was the way those pants hugged him down there perfectly too, making the outline of his big dick visible - it looked so mouth-watering.

Han couldn’t help himself - he grabbed at his brother’s cock, loving how it felt through the thin fabric of his jeans. “Sungie, did you really walk around all day like this?” Jisung was taken aback by the sudden action and words of his brother. “You wanted to show it off so badly, yeah?”

“I-I just liked the way they looked...” He lowered his gaze, suddenly feeling even more naked under his brother’s look and touch.

“They do look good, Jisungie, and I bet other people enjoyed the view too.” 

“Hannie I-” His flow of words was interrupted by his brother’s firm grip, as Han pulled him into the bathroom and pressed him against the closed door.

“C’mon let’s go, it’s time to shower, Sungie.”

Jisung’s mind raced. This was all so sudden. He was nervous, but more so excited to spend time with his brother. 

“But I- I have to take my clothes off…” Jisung spoke in a small voice.

“Shush, just relax, baby. You worked hard today. Let your brother take care of you from now on.” Han assured him, slyly locking the door behind them.

Han reached down and grabbed the hem of his shirt, “Arms up, baby.” 

Jisung did as he was told, obediently raising his arms like the good boy he was.

Feeling his shirt sliding off of his sweaty body in a quick motion, revealing his toned stomach and big chest.

“Jisungie, when did you get so big?” Jisung squirmed under his brother’s hungry gaze, he felt so exposed, back pressed to the cold door sending shivers down his spine. 

“Hanniee, stop staring and hurry up.” He wanted to cover himself up, but… he liked the way his brother looked at him, making something inside of him churn.

Han ignored his brother - he saw right through him, they were the same after all. His naughty hands made their way to his brother’s firm chest, wanting to finally feel it without fabric obstructing them.

“It’s gross, don’t, you can after the shower.” 

“I love it when you’re like this for me.” He ran a hand softly against his brother’s torso and asked for permission. “Can I?”

Jisung nodded, shyly, ears painted red. The poor boy was too shy to even look his brother in the eyes. 

Han knelt down slightly and smiled up at his brother. He slowly brought his nose to Jisung’s armpit, taking a deep sniff, enjoying the wonderful smell, so musky - all for him. 

“What’re you- Hannie, this is weird.”

Han didn’t respond, instead he stuck out his tongue licking a long stripe, taking in the taste and the texture, of all the little hairs and the sweat coating them. Jisung let out a little gasp, and Han repeated the motion, licking him again and again. At the same time, he brought his two hands - roaming around his torso, feeling up his chest and squeezing them shamelessly, loving how soft and squishy they felt underneath his touch.

“Ah- I thought we came in here to shower…”Jisung never knew his chest was so sensitive - it actually felt really good to have them played with like this. 

“Sorry, I got carried away because of you, baby.”

Han unabashedly reached down and pulled off his sweater after this followed his pants, wasting no time getting undressed himself. 

If it were even possible, Jisung flushed even hotter, watching his brother get completely naked in front of him. Despite their identical looks, Han had less muscle mass, which made him much less broad than his brother… but he was still big where it counted. 

Han quickly turned around and switched the water on, making sure the temperature could get perfect, not too cold nor warm. Jisung watched his brother the whole time, mouth hanging open dumbly - he got the perfect view of his slim waist and legs, but Jisung couldn’t take his eyes off of the boy’s ass.

After Han finished, he more or less pounced on Jisung, aggressively starting to unbuckle the boy’s belt. Jisung eagerly let him, heart pounding as his brother knelt down and slid his jeans and his boxers down his legs in one swift motion. Jisung shivered as he felt the feather-light press of lips against his now exposed cock. But before he knew it, Han got up and grabbed his hand, pulling him inside the bathtub carefully. 

“We haven't showered together for so long, brother.” 

“Y-yeah, I-I… I wanna do it more with Hannie.” Jisung said with a small smile on his face.

“You’re so cute, baby.” Han commented, booping his nose in time. “Now turn around for your brother - I’ll wash you.”

Jisung turned around, facing the showerhead, allowing his brother to do whatever he wanted to him. 

Han took the soap and started to wash his brother’s upper back, taking in the sight of the soap lathering his beautiful, tanned skin. Taking the opportunity he’d been given; he trailed kisses from the tip of his red ear, over the crook of his neck, making his way down to his shoulder. 

“Just relax for me now, okay, Sungie?”

“O-okay.”

He moved down to his lower back, washing Jisung carefully and meticulously. Hands moving lower and lower, moving over his brother’s ass to come to a stop at his muscular thighs. Han continued sliding the bar of soap over his brother’s slick skin. He massaged Jisung's inner thighs ever so slowly, watching the boy tremble slightly at his touch. He continued his ministrations, soap-covered fingers gently, almost teasingly, rubbing circles into Jisung’s ass and thighs until he was satisfied.

Han moved forward until his front was pressed into Jisung’s back, wrapping his arms around him, soap in hand. Now he had a clear view of his brother’s already hard cock.

“Jisungie, are you enjoying yourself?”

The boy bashfully nodded at the question; He was enjoying it, probably too much, dick standing flush against his stomach.

Han ran the soap over his chest in slow circles, fingers running over pinching and squeezing Jisung’s nipples.

Han leaned in close, whispering sweetly into his brother’s ear as he gently took Jisung’s leaking dick into his hand. “Let me wash you here too, Sungie.”

“Please...” Jisung responded, voice soft, barely audible. But Han heard it, despite the water running - he always understood his brother.

He rubbed the soap between his hands, watching it foam in between his fingers making sure they were fully coated in it.

Jisung exhaled softly as Han spread the soap all over his cock, unhurriedly covering every inch of his brother. For what felt like an hour, Han kept up the gruelingly slow pace - making Jisung desperate for more. He rubbed his hand up and down very slowly, hand balled up in a fist - just cleaning it very thoroughly, of course. 

“Hannie, please.”

“I don't know what Sungie’s pleading for.”

“Sungie wants faster.” Jisung looked down, not used to saying such things.

“Oh, you do? Tell me how much you want it.” 

“Stop teasing me.” Jisung whined out feebly. “Why’re you doing this to me, Hannie?”

Han pulled his hand off the boy’s cock; He wanted to see how far Jisung would go without giving him what he wanted.

Jisung grabbed at Han’s wrist, almost tearing up, “Please, please… I, it hurts.”

“Oh, baby. Hannie would never leave you,” The blonde leaned in to place a big smooch on Sungie’s cheek, “Don’t worry, Jisungie. I’ll make you feel really good.” Han cooed at his brother, thinking how cute he was while begging for more. 

Han once again brought his hand down and, without warning, started fucking Jisung’s dick with his fist at a quick pace. Sungie didn’t expect the sudden pace and involuntarily gasped. Han pumped his wet cock over and over, watching Jisung’s legs start to tremble at his touch. 

Jisung was - clear to anyone who heard him - affected. His normally pretty deep voice increased in pitch so radically, he almost sounded like a different person. Jisung tried to keep quiet - to no avail. He was so embarrassed - never thinking he was even capable of making sounds like that. 

“You're so sensitive, brother...if I’d known you’d sound like this, I would’ve played with your cock earlier.” Han teased, hard dick pressing into his back - he really loved the way his brother sounded. 

The quick friction, all the dirty words and his brother’s hard dick pressing into his back - it was too much. Jisung found himself on the edge, balls tightening, seconds away from cumming. 

“I’m gonna-” Voice strained, Jisung wasn’t able to finish his sentence, finishing into his brother’s hand, covering it in his cum.

Jisung felt his legs give in - he would’ve fallen to the ground if Han didn’t hold him steady, one arm wrapping around him.

“Thank you, Hannie- I wanna make you feel good too, c-can I?”

“Of course, Sungie. I have an idea, would you like to try?” Jisung nodded at his brother’s question. 

Han kissed the nape of his neck gently, “Can baby push his legs together?” Another kiss pressed against his neck in tune with the commands, ”Now, arms against the wall too, okay?” Jisung complied, curious as to what Han was planning. “Yeah, just like that - good boy.” Jisung was so obedient, to Han’s contentment. 

“Sungie, you’re really so eager to pleasure me, aren't you?”

“Yeah- I want it, my brother, do whatever you want with me.” He shyly admitted, giving his permission for whatever was coming. 

Han didn’t waste any more time, holding his brother’s waist snug as he slipped his dick in between Jisung’s closed, slick thighs.

Han started fucking Jisung’s thighs, holding him close. Jisung focused on keeping his hands steady on the wall in front of him, and squeezed his thighs together so it would feel even better for his brother. He could tell that it was working - from the way Han panted loudly in his ear, making Jisung proud that he was the reason his brother was a mess.

“Do my thighs feel good, Hannie? Do you like using me?”

Han only fucked Jisung’s thighs more eagerly, spurred on by his words. His baby did such a good job for him, holding his thighs close. Han had never felt something like this before, he felt the pressure around his dick each time he slid back between Sungie’s wet thighs. It felt so good, too good - even though he wanted this to last longer, he felt himself cumming in between his brother’s thighs with a groan.

After Han finished, Jisung, almost forlornly, felt the cum on his thighs get washed away by the hot stream of water. 

“Jisungie, you’re such a good boy. You made me feel so good.” He pecked his cheek and added in a much more gentle voice than before. “You're the best brother I could ever ask for.” 

“You made me feel really good too, I-I love you so much.” Jisung said, tearing up, voice wavering with each word.

“I love you too, more than anything in the world. But, baby - why're you crying?” Han kissed Jisung’s soft cheek once again. Instead of responding, Jisung turned around, pressing himself against his chest, physically bringing the two of them as close as they could possibly be. 

Han took the cue and hugged him tight. Worry twisted in his chest after seeing Jisung’s teary eyes. 

“Did we take it too fast, baby?”

Jisung shook his head. Han totally understood what the boy was feeling. He made sure that they were both clean before stepping out the shower, making sure to finish quickly to give Jisung some time to rest.

* * *

Han twiddled with his thumbs, staring at the clock on the nightstand. It had already been 3 hours since his brother left. 

The boy was leaning back on their bed, playing with the strings of Jisung’s yellow hoodie. The boy wore it before leaving to his friend’s house, his smell still lingering on the fabric. It was almost like Jisungie was hugging him.

He hated this - Han was so used to his brothers daily presence next to him and now he didn’t know what to do, their game console resting beside him but he was bored of playing the same game - what he really wanted was his Sungie. 

Han flipped over and smushed his face into the pillow. This was taking too long. He reached over and grabbed his phone, deciding to send his brother a message. 

  
  
  


**_You_ **

Sungie (´,,•ω•,,)♡ 

I miss you 。゜゜(´Ｏ`) ゜゜。

I love you ( ˘⌣˘)♡(˘⌣˘ )

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Han smiled down at his phone, looking at the messages he’d sent. Exactly 69 hearts♡, yeah, he was really bored. 

**_♡ Sungie♡_ **

i'll be back home soon baby 

ily2 ♡

Han sat up, excited to finally see his brother. He already pictured it - he couldn’t wait to hug and kiss him with love. It had only been a day but it felt like he'd waited forever. 

Han picked up the game once again, anticipating the sound of the doorbell. 

After about 20 minutes of playing, Han heard the sound of the doorbell finally ring in his ears. He jumped up to answer the door, swinging it open. 

“Sungie!”

“Ha-” Jisung’s words got cut off by the soft press of a pair of lips on his own. He panicked, looking behind Han’s back to see if their mom was there, but luckily they were alone. Still, he pulled away from Han gently, not wanting to risk getting caught.

He saw that Han wanted to complain about the kiss stopping so he quickly reassured him that they could continue upstairs. “We should go upstairs, Hannie.”

Jisung grabbed Han’s hand before he had a chance to complain, and dragged him upstairs to their shared room. The whole way upstairs, Han couldn’t stop telling his brother how much he missed him and his hugs. He didn’t notice that Jisung’s hold was tighter than usual, keeping up his continuous rambling until they arrived at the door. 

Before Han even realized it, he found himself on the bed, Jisung already on top of him.

“Sungie- What’re you-” He wanted to sit up and ask him what he was doing but was pushed back suddenly by strong arms, head softly hitting the freshly changed bedsheets. 

His next try wasn’t a success either, but this time he got shut up by a pair of lips, eagerly kissing and licking at his own. As if out of habit, Han opened his mouth, giving his brother access to his warm, wet mouth. As always, he loved the way Jisung tasted. Han wrapped his arms tight around Jisung - who was knelt above him, pressing his body into Han’s, so preoccupied with kissing him. Jisung couldn't think of anything else. 

Jisung pulled off for a second to breathe, before leaning back in, not giving his brother any chance to ask or question him. He was relentless, making their kiss even sloppier. It was so wet and messy, Han felt drool around his lips and dripping down his chin. 

Han couldn’t keep his voice down anymore, sinfully moaning out the name of his brother when they parted to breathe.

“Jisungie- what's gotten into you?” Han asked, out of breath, looking up at Jisung’s flushed face. The boy looked like a total mess and Han was sure he looked the same.

Jisung stayed quiet, but shifted higher up the bed, softly pulling Han up with him so his head rested more comfortably on the pillow. He only wanted the best for him. 

Han wanted his brother closer to him, as close as he could possibly get. Looking up at his brother innocently, he slowly started to spread his legs. Ears burning red and heart thrumming out of his chest, Jisung took the invitation and positioned himself between Han’s delicious thighs, pressing their crotches together. 

“Ah - Sungie - I always imagined you like this… on top of me and you… inside of me.”

It’s like something inside of Jisung snapped, he started to grind his clothed cock against his brother’s. Jisung wanted to say something, to praise how beautiful and good his brother was, but it was like his voice disappeared - the boy only being able to call out Hannie’s name over and over again. He knew he looked wrecked just from kissing and that made him even more flustered.

“Sungie, you look so beautiful right now.” Jisung whined but reached out his hand to caress Han’s cheek that felt so soft against his palm, wordlessly trying to say it back.

At what was probably the worst possible time, their mom’s voice blared through the whole house.

“Boys, come down! The food’s ready.”

The brothers looked at each other, and smiled at the ridiculousness of the situation. They couldn’t contain the small giggles. 

“Are you kidding me.” Han groaned, the mood was totally ruined. 

Jisung slowly crawled off of Han, totally dazed. He pulled himself off the bed, and looked in the mirror. They really had to go and face their mother, and Jisung was not very presentable at the moment, hair mussed, lips swollen, face red and wet. But the worst part to deal with was his painful boner in his tight jeans. 

“God, Jisung, hide your big dick.” Han crudely whispered over to him, in the same sore state but with a big hoodie covering the not-so-small problem. 

Jisung tried to think of sad things so his boner would die faster, for now he used his big shirt as a cover up, but that didn't change the fact that it hurt in his pants. 

The dinner that evening was, needless to say, a very painful one for Jisung. 

“Mommm, I’m really feeling sick, can I please go upstairs?” Sat at the table now, the food in front of him looked wholly unappetizing. 

“Eat, it will give you energy to fight the sickness.” 

“B-but.”

“No buts, I cooked for your lazy asses.” Their mother stated. 

Jisung didn’t want to argue, so he started to poke his food. 

“Yeah Jisung, eat the food mom made.” Han added, snidely.

Jisung nudged his foot into Han’s leg, with force. “I'm your Hyung, you little... .” He didn’t dare to curse at the table, fearing for his mom's wrath. 

“Whatever you say, HyUnG.” Han reciprocated the hit, even harder at his last word. Soon they were fighting like little kids - like brothers. It escalated pretty quickly until the harsh voice of their mother filled the room.

“Boys… can we _please_ eat peacefully for once? You’re acting like little kids.”

“Sorry.” The twins apologized, in unison.

Han patted Jisung’s foot with his own as a little show of apology (and maybe something else). 

He got an idea - he had a great opportunity to tease Jisung even more. He slowly brought up his sock-clad foot up Jisung’s leg. Luckily the table was not very wide, he could easily rest his feet in Jisung’s lap. 

Han looked over at his brother’s face. He was, honestly, so hot - he replayed the kiss they shared upstairs, the way his brother was so hungry for him. Han wanted to finally feel his brother inside of him, fucking him so good.

Han looked Jisung in the eyes, wetting and biting his lip, the whole time the dirty thoughts ran through his mind. He wanted to make sure that Jisung knew what he was thinking about. 

Jisung watched Han eyefuck him, totally shamelessly. But this was too risky - right at that moment, their mother coming back from the kitchen with plates of food

To Jisung’s relief, the blonde backed off when their mother sat down, right next to Han.

The next few minutes, the whole family ate calmly. Their dad was engrossed in whatever nonsense he was watching on his tablet and the mom enjoyed her brief moment of peace and quiet before - Jisung’s sudden loud moan, that startled everyone at the table, to his mortification. Even his dad looked up. Jisung started to cough aggressively trying to cover up his absurdly loud moan, burying his head in his arms in embarrassment. 

“Are you alright… son?” His father asked him, innocent to what was going on.

“N- my stomach hurts.” He answered, trying his hardest to sound normal.

Jisung blinked down at his spicy tteokbokki a few times, attempting to regain his focus. He sat tense at the table, across from the fucking menace that started all this. 

Meanwhile, Han nonchalantly continued eating, while even more aggressively rubbing Jisung’s clothed cock with his foot under the table. 

Poor Jisung, who was usually so loud, was struggling to keep down his voice at the friction. He so badly wanted to grind against his brother’s foot or even the chair - just to cum. He was so desperate now, and there was nothing he could do.

Han clearly noticed that Jisung was struggling. He smiled softly, and pushed his foot down harder into Jisung’s dick. 

He hoped for the same reaction but this time Jisung clearly caught himself and groaned quietly.

“Jisung, you really look sick, go rest in your bed. I’ll ask Han after he finishes to bring you tea.” Their mother said, clearly worried about her son. 

Jisung, as quickly as he could, leapt up out of his chair and sped up the stairs.

He entered their room with an urgency, immediately shutting the door, and sitting on the bed. With a sigh of relief, he finally took off his suffocating pants, his dick sprung free. His cock was so hard and red from all the teasing, his tip leaked with precum. Jisung couldn’t wait, starting to spread his precum on his fingers before using it as lube, desperately jerking off on the bed. After a mere few minutes, Jisung already felt his orgasm building up, just the thoughts of his brother got him on edge. 

“Ah- H-Hannie, fu-” Jisung finished onto his hand, feeling his hot cum drip down his hand and length down to his balls. 

Exceptionally well-timed, Han entered the room with a hot cup of tea, looking his brother up and down.

“Aw, Sungie, I heard you calling my name so I came, baby.” Han set the tea down on the nightstand and looked down at his brother. 

He sat down on the side of the bed, close to Jisung. “You made a mess, let me help you clean it up, okay?” 

Jisung, naively, expected Han to take out a napkin and clean him up quickly. But today, Han wouldn’t let him off the hook. Maybe he deserved it for starting all this. Han started to lick the cum off of the length of his oversensitive dick. 

“Hannie... it hurts.” Jisung whined.

Han pulled off of his length with a _pop_. “But you were a bad boy today, Sungie.”

“No, no, I’m a good boy, I promise, Hannie!”

“Are you sure you're a good boy? Because I don't think so.” After this, he went back to sucking his dick again, sinking down even further than the last time. Jisung felt his cock hardening again, blood rushing down. 

Jisung threw his head back onto the pillow, hair splayed out messily. “Yes, I’m your good boy, please stop, m’ hurts, Hannie!” 

At this rate, he was about to cum a second time. The way his brother sucked him off, tongue swirling around his dick - mouth so soft, so warm - It was all too much. Jisung came down his brother’s throat with a high-pitched whine.

Han’s eyes widened at the feeling of warm cum in the back of his mouth. He tried to keep it in his mouth because he wanted to taste it properly - he loved the taste of his brothers cum. 

“W-was I good, brother?” Jisung sounded so drained. 

Han hugged the boy tight, intertwining his hand with Jisung’s, whispering to him, “You were such a good boy, I couldn't ask for better.” 

“Do you want me to suck you off too?”

“Just rest, baby. I’ll take care of it.”

“Mm, alright, Hannie.”

Jisung just lay there as Han moved over to the other side of the bed, close to his face. He watched his brother kneel next to him and pull down his sweats. Even though he probably shouldn't have been, he was surprised at the length - it was the same as his. 

Han didn’t waste any more time, starting to jerk off at a fast pace, focusing on finishing. Jisung underneath him watching him lazily, mouth agape, only made it better. In an act that was probably incredibly narcissistic, he touched himself to his brother’s identical face. He couldn’t help it - Jisung looked so wrecked. 

“Can Hannie cum on your beautiful face, baby?” 

Jisung nodded up at him, lips parted. That dumb fucking facial expression was the last straw for Han, who was brought over the edge. 

Jisung felt sticky strings of cum all over his face, on his cheeks, hitting his nose, little drops on his eyelashes, and most importantly his parted lips. He finally tasted his brother’s cum. 

“You look so good covered in my cum.”

Jisung looked so beautiful, Han needed to capture this moment. He reached out to grab his phone from the nightstand and unlocked it with his finger print opening the camera app.

“I’m so proud of you, Sungie. Look at the camera,” Jisung got flustered, didn’t expect a camera in his face so suddenly. The thought that his brother would take a picture of him in such a lewd state, using the photo of his cum-covered face to get off later made his stomach churn. He covered his face with his cute little hands, refusing to look at the phone. 

“C’mon baby, don’t be shy, you look stunning.” Jisung trusted Han, his brother won’t ever use those pictures against him or spread them. That’s why he slowly lowered his hand from his face, revealing the mess. He was still shy but it was almost flattering, Hannie loved him so much.

“Yes, just like that, Jisungie. You’re perfect, baby.” 

Han took a few more pictures from different angles before putting his phone aside and grabbing napkins from the nightstand to gently wipe his cum off of his brother’s face and cleaned his dick. 

The two of them stood up on wobbly legs and went to the bathroom to refresh themselves. 

Soon after, the twins relaxed comfortably in their bed, playing games together under a pile of blankets. Jisung rested his head on Han’s shoulder, and watched him kill zombies. 

A knock on the door brought them back to reality. Han quickly paused the game and untangled himself from his brother to open the door to their mom.

She stepped closer to her son on the bed, taking a seat on the edge. “Jisungie? How are you feeling now?”

“My stomach still hurts.”

“Sungie, stay at home tomorrow, I'll call school.” 

Jisung nodded at her. He’d never miss an opportunity to miss school. 

“You.” She pointed at Han, who perked up after hearing her words, before continuing her sentence. “Go to school tomorrow.” 

“But mommmm... I can’t leave him alone!” Han protested. 

“No buts. You're going to school tomorrow - and that’s final.” 

“Hm,” he sat back, pouting.

She shifted her attention back to her ‘sick’ son, giving him a light kiss on the forehead.

“Rest well, I will be late tomorrow, your brother will take care after he’s back from school.”

“Okay mom, I’m sure Hannie will take good care of me so don’t worry.” 

She looked at her other son, confident that he'd take care of his brother well. 

“Goodnight boys, I love you.”

“Night, mom.”

She gave one last pat on the head to her son before exiting the room, shutting the door behind her. 

Han looked over at his brother, who was still lying down. “Did you hear that, Sungie? I’m gonna take care of you really well, baby.”

Jisung shifted back under the warm blankets, making pouty lips, asking for a goodnight kiss. Han smiled at him and joined him in the blankets leaving pecks all over his face, before finally placing his lips on Jisung’s, giving his brother what he asked for.

* * *

Jisung woke up snug against his brother, their legs intertwined. 

He craned his neck over to look at the time, careful not to disrupt the boy. 10 am already. Jisung softly shook the blonde awake, worried about him. Their mom had been pretty clear when she said she wanted him to go today. 

“Hannie, wake up. It’s so late, you already missed your first class.”

Han’s eyes cracked open, confused. “Mmm… it’s ok, ’m not goin’ today.” 

Jisung worried about him, but the boy was so cute, he couldn't bring himself to be responsible.

Deep down, he was delighted that his brother stayed with him, otherwise he’d be so lonely; It would be hell without even seeing him during the lunch break. 

“You’re so cute, baby.”

Jisung wanted to continue his talk, but Han drifted back to sleep almost instantly after waking up. The black-haired boy watched his baby sleep, cheek smushed into the pillow. He really looked so innocent like this, Jisung felt his heart swell. He wanted to see this every morning; he wanted to wake up like this forever. 

Jisung lay there for a while, eyes drawing over Han’s face. He let his mind wander a little - maybe a little too much. His brother had such pretty lips. He remembers how they looked wrapped around his cock. Jisung hesitantly moved his hand to Han’s face, rubbing those round cheeks he loved so much, slowly running his thumb over his beautiful lips. He wanted, so badly, to slip a finger inside his mouth, feel the warmth, the wetness again. 

He’d worked himself up. Jisung wanted to keep feeling up his brother. He let his hand rest on the small of his back, too bashful to do what he really wanted. 

Jisung rubbed his hand back and forth slowly, lowering it each time, as Han hummed in his sleep.

Jisung _really_ wanted it. That’s why, the next second, he placed his hand on the soft flesh of his brother’s ass. He kneaded his hands in, rubbing and squeezing it as much as he wanted, face burning. He’d already gotten hard, erection poking his brother's thigh. If he didn’t get some friction, he’d really go crazy. Like it was an instinct, his hips started to rut against his brother’s thighs. Jisung really couldn’t help himself - it felt too good. 

Han blinked his eyes open, even more confused than before. It took him a few moments to register what was happening - he really woke up to his brother grinding against him so desperately, while gripping his ass like his life depended on it. Jisung was so focused on getting off that he didn’t even realize that Han had woken up. 

“Jisungie...” 

Han’s voice, heavy with sleep, made Jisung flinch, stopping abruptly, shame washing over his whole body. 

“I-I, you just... and I-”

Han pressed a finger to his lips, shutting him up.“Baby, you're rambling. I’ll let you touch me properly, but not now.” 

The blonde leaned closer to Jisung’s red ear and whispered. “You’re gonna fuck me so good today, Jisungie.” Han puts his hand on Jisung's chest “Would you like that, huh? Fucking your brother like a good boy?”

Jisung nods shyly, his face in Han’s chest. 

“Use your words, Sungie.”

“I- Yeah… I want it… I want it so badly, I want to fuck you, please.”

“See, it wasn’t that hard, you did so good.” Han praised his brother and slowly untangled himself. He sat up, stretching out his limbs languidly, totally ignoring his brother’s state condition.

“Let's go, sleepy head, I’ll make you breakfast.”

* * *

Both boys were sitting at the table, almost floored at the product of Han’s efforts. An undercooked egg sat sadly on the plate, almost frowning up at them.

If anything could kill Jisung’s boner, it’d be this. 

“Hannie, you were supposed to care for me, not kill me.” 

“Baby, I made this especially for you. It's healthy, even if it is a little ugly…” The last part Han chose to add under his breath. 

“Now, what was that last part, Hannie?” Jisung teased. 

“Shut up and open your mouth for me.” Han pointedly poked the fork into the miserable little egg. 

“I’ll call mom if you put that thing near my mouth.”

The threat seemed to really work, Han’s voice taking on a sweet cadence. “Love, please be good. It's delicious, I promise. Do you trust me?”

Jisung turned to his brother, incredulously. “Bro, it’s just an egg.” 

“So are you gonna eat it?”

“Ugh, okay.” Jisung reluctantly conceded.

“Good baby. Open up.” Han said, lifting the fork to Jisung’s mouth.

Jisung opened his mouth wide, taking a bite of the egg, tasting it carefully.

“Oh, it’s really not that bad.” 

“See? What’d I tell you? I’ll only ever give you the best, brother.” Han said, satisfied that he was right.

As Han fed him lovingly, Jisung started to feel strange, in a way he'd never dared to think about before. His heart bumped a weird rhythm in his chest - way too much, way too fast. 

“I love you, Hannie.” He spoke those three words again so quietly, almost as if he was speaking to himself. The words were familiar on his tongue, yet today, they were tinged with something else. The lines began to blur. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~ A kudos or a little comment is always appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little note, but the first two chapters were written a long while ago so the quality might be different from chapter 3 and on. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this. We'll appreciate it if you left a kudos or a comment~
> 
> My twt --> princessungiee


End file.
